A Hard Day's Night
by Idinaya
Summary: Rachel and Santana find a little surprise. One-shot.


**First one shot! (please be nice.) Hope you like it :) (I'm sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes.)**

* * *

The room was dark when Santana arrived home. She closed the door behind her and turned the lights on, placing her purse on the nearest chair.

"Hello? Anyone home?" she asked.

Santana lived in an apartment in New York with her high school best friends and girlfriend Brittany, Rachel and Quinn. When she came home in the evening after a long day at college she'd always find them either watching tv or doing homework on the kitchen table, but that night there was no one downstairs and everything seemed strangely quiet.

The Latina shrugged when she heard no response and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Why is there nothing to eat here when I'm starving?" she said to herself when she found nothing on the fridge.

She settled for a bag of chips she found on the counter and headed to the couch, with her laptop under her arm and her phone on the other hand.

She sighed when she found nothing but crappy reality shows on the tv. Not even MTV had something good to offer her. She gave up and took her phone to send a text to Brittany, wondering where she could be when she heard quiet thumps on the stairs. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Britt? Quinn?" she called.

Santana stood up and walked to the stairs quietly, half-screaming when she found Rachel, her roommate Quinn's girlfriend, standing right in front of her.

"Berry! What the hell?"

"Shh! Stop screaming!" Rachel whispered. "You're gonna wake her up!"

"Wake who up?"

"Quinn! She wasn't feeling very well so she went to bed. _God_."

The smaller girl sighed in exasperation and walked past Santana, who was still a bit shaken up.

"Well I'm sorry for almost waking your girl up but I wasn't expecting to find a little dwarf at the bottom of the stairs in the middle of the night." Santana said jokingly. "Anyway, what'cha doing down here? Shouldn't you be getting your cuddle on with Q?"

"I actually was 'getting my cuddle on', Santana." Rachel said. "But Quinn asked for a glass of water so I came to get it."

"You are so whipped, Berry"

"Right, because you wouldn't do that for _your_ girl, huh?"

Santana blushed slightly and folded her arms tightly.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey have you seen her, by the way?"

"Who? Brittany?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded her head as if it was obvious. "How would _I _know? She is not _my_ girlfriend."

"Hey watch your tone, Berry." Santana started pointing at Rachel "Be a smartass one more time and I swear to Go-"

Santana was cut before she was finished when she felt something flying over her head. The two girls stared at the ceiling, finding something dark hanging from it.

"A BAT! IT'S A BAT!" Rachel screamed in horror.

"Yeah, I've noticed!" Santana yelled just as scared "Come on! RUN!"

The two girls ran upstairs as far as they could stepping on each other's heels. After closing the bedroom door and sighing in relief, Santana almost fell on her ass when she turned around and saw the tiny brunette standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled in a whisper. "This is not Quinn's bedroom, Berry!"

"Yes, I am aware of that, Santana!" She explained. "But Quinn's bedroom is at the end of the hall and I was afraid that awful creature would come after me!"

"Great, now I'm trapped in my own bedroom with mini Barbra Streisand." Santana murmured to herself. "Whatever, just don't make any noise while I try to sleep."

Santana turned her back to Rachel and plopped herself on her large bed. Rachel opened her mouth in indignation and walked over to the Latina.

"Santana, how can you be capable of sleeping with that _thing_ downstairs?" she huffed. "It could get in here through your window. Or maybe it's sucking someone's blood in this very moment!"

"There's no one downstairs, Rachel." Santana said burying her head on the pillow.

"Still! What if all of sudden someone came in and-"

Before Rachel could finish they heard the front door opening, then closing.

"Hello? Are you here San?"

Santana lifted her head from the pillow and looked at Rachel in horror.

"Brittany!" The two girls said in unison.

The Latina jumped off her bed and run to the door, only to be stopped by Rachel, who was blocking it.

"Where do you think you're going?!" the tiny diva asked, looking at Santana as if she had gone mad.

"To save my girlfriend from that monstrous creature, move over!"

"No, Santana, I won't let you." Rachel said, folding her arms and refusing to move from where she was standing.

Santana clenched her teeth in frustration, thinking of whether to kill the girl in this very moment or go look for Brittany first.

"Hobbit" she started trying not to lose it. "If you don't move in the next five seconds I am going go all Lima Heights on your sorry a-"

Santana stopped when they heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Santana? Are you there? You have to see what I just found!" Brittany said from outside in her usual perky tone.

The two girls inside Santana's bedroom froze for a second and looked at each other. Rachel slowly moved from the door and opened it. They screamed when they saw Brittany standing with a smile from ear to ear and the tiny animal hanging upside down from her hand.

"This little guy was chilling on the window when I arrived from the store, can you believe it?" she happily said before turning her gaze to Rachel who was standing behind Santana, looking terrified. "Oh, hey Rach."

"Brittany, you have to get rid of that thing right now!" she said pointing at it.

"Get off me, Berry!" The Latina yelled at Rachel when she started getting too close. "Britt, baby, we can't have a bat as a pet."

"Why not?" the blonde asked, sadness invading her face.

Santana bit her lip trying to think of something to say to convince her girlfriend without hurting her feelings.

"Because…" she started nervously. "Because bats aren't supposed to live in people's houses, they have to live outside so they can be free and live with their bat friends!"

"Oh, really?" Brittany asked, not quite sure.

"Yes!" Santana and Rachel said in unison.

The blonde looked at the two girls, and then at the tiny bat on her hand. She sighed.

"Okay, then." She said sadly. "I'm sorry Mr. Bat, you can't stay with us tonight. "

Brittany went downstairs to free the animal, leaving Rachel and Santana alone again.

"Well, that was easy." Rachel said, relieved that the creature wasn't going to bother her anymore.

"If you come into my room ever again Berry" Santana said in a threatening voice "I will personally fling you out of the window."

**_-The end-_**


End file.
